


Touched By An Angel

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Hunter Relationships (Supernatural), M/M, TAKE ME TO CHURCH, Touched by an angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Cas is no choir boy.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Touched By An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Sam can still feel the phantom hold of Cas's slender, but powerful frame pinning him to the bed. He has the bruises to prove it, not to mention there was a slight stiffness and limp in his steps.

Last night had been a night of firsts, and earth-shattering revelations. 

It was the first time Sam had been with a man and bottoming no less. The earth-shattering revelation was that angels, or at least Castiel was no sweet, meek and mild choir boy. Sam had honestly thought that he would have had a blushing, virgin on his hands. 

He quickly found out how wrong he was.

Castiel had wrestled Sam where he wanted him, pinning the hunter beneath him. Castiel had played Sam's body like a fine-tuned harp with a frame of 24k gold.

He made Sam moan and whimper like a whore. The angel further rocked Sam's world by making it known that angels, while not needing to have sex to procreate, still engaged in the carnal act because it was something good created by their Father and the act of two bodies, coming together to give each other pleasure was something incredible to experience.

Sam did not care for what reasons sex may have been created, or by whom, he just wanted Castiel to continue doing that thing with his hips.

And always being one to always take things further, Castiel got his grace involved, and the phrase ‘take me to church’, took on a whole new meaning for Sam.


End file.
